


Say It, Pine Tree

by dog2467



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipper can play guitar!!!!, F/F, Human!Bill, I may make Gideon Gay?? Oops, M/M, cartoon, deal making, dipper isn't a slut for doritos (at first), idea from anime "Say i love you", innocent yet not so innocent dipper, kiss, sparkles out of control, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2467/pseuds/dog2467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill offers Dipper a deal . . . sort of.<br/>He meant to just ignore the whole thing, but things didn't turn out how they plan.  When Dipper walks to the store, he notices an older man who always visits the mystery shack during Dipper's shifts following him.<br/>Once he arrives to the store in the middle of the night, he freaks out.  His phone's dead, and there's barely anyone in the store and no one outside.  At that moment he calls for a certain dream demon for help.<br/>Dipper waits days for Bill to tell him what he wants, and when he finally tells Dipper, it was not what he expected.<br/>Dippers summer was going to probably be torture for him.</p><p>(can't write summaries, just take a look at the story. I've gotten pretty great reviews so far, so give it a try?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW A COMPARISON SCENE FROM THE ANIME "Say I love you" AND I NEEDED TO MAKE SOMETHING SIMLUAR  
> But we're dealing with a demon here so that's not happening. The beginning will be similar, but once we get more into the story it will turn into it's own thing.  
> This is my first fic I'm going to try and update for over a year. I will probably update frequently, but short chapters, based on how into the writing I get. This is my first BillDip fic so they'll be a little OOC, but I'll get more into character throughout the story.  
> Dipper is 15 here, and I want to include things that happened BEFORE STAN'S BROTHER CAME BACK AND WHEN THEY DEALT WITH THE MILITARY. So around Sock Opera, which is what most fics go by as well. I may include some OC as well as change things to my need to work with the fic, and will try and have it all make sense because it makes sense in my head, but not really written out. Anyways, enjoy and please comment! I like the concept of this story and will hopefully keep up with it.

                Sitting alone in the dusty attic of the Mystery Shack was a young boy with bland brown hair. His face was buried in journal three, his hair covering his eyes, giving tiny blows every once in a while to get it away from his face.

                “Dipper!” An upbeat voice called from down below him, “Grunkle Stan needs you to run down town to the store. Waddles went crazy again and the lightbulb for the lamp downstairs broke, you need to get a new one.”

                Dipper groaned, hating the fact that he was always the one to have to do things, get things, anything really, “Coming!” Dipper shouted back. He remembered that Stan had only wanted him stronger, he learned that from a long time ago, but it was still troubling. He remembered that day pretty well . . . the day they met _Bill Cipher, the dream demon._

                It was an experience in itself. He had nightmares about him often, but he was not sure if Bill was the cause, or if it was just his own conscious that made him remember. It was almost like it didn’t want him to forget.

                There was nothing he could do about it though.

                There was no need for worry however, because there was no sign of the demon for about three years now. He hadn’t seen the triangle since his sister, Mabel, had that sock opera to impress another guy.

                Dipper closed the journal, setting it on the inside of his jacket like he always had. He stood up on the floor, and not even a step later did he trip on a broken floorboard.

                He let out a small yelp and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor, _but it never came._ It was like some cheesy chick flick, at least that’s what the situation felt like to the 15 year old boy. Tiny, black arms were wrapped around his torso, holding him up. They felt cold and unwelcoming, yet at the same time hot to where it felt like they were burning him.

                “Nice sound, Pine Tree.” A familiar voice teased from behind him.

                Dipper yelped and quickly got out of his arms, scurrying off to the corner of the attic. His eyes were as wide as they could stretch, with his mouth agape. There, floating in the air in front of him was the triangle. Dipper scanned around the room and noticed the area in greyscale. He gritted his teeth and muttered to himself, “The mindscape . . .”

                An obnoxious laugh echoed through the room from the creature with one eye, “Correct, kid. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it, Pine Tree? Three years? Ah, I don’t really know, I travel so much that I just can’t keep up with time. I know everything about you though, kid. You’ve really changed since you were 12, now you’re 15. Puberty sure hit you hard, didn’t it?”

                “Oh my god, shut up you demon!” Dipper shrieked in embarrassment, “What the hell do you want? It’s been three years like you said, why suddenly come back now?”

                Bill chuckled, staring the boy with his single eye, “ _Come back?_ You’re a silly human, I never left. I’m watching, I’m _always_ watching.”

                Dipper felt himself shiver slightly from the feeling of being unprotected. He felt like daggers were stabbing all throughout his body from the stare of the unwelcoming friend. Bill, amused by this, floated closer, “If you want to know why I’m here, I’ll tell you now. I want to make a deal—“

                “No!” Dipper immediately interrupted.

                A sigh escaped from the demon, “Okay, I know we’ve had some problems with the whole ‘stealing your body thing and trying to take the journal’ thing, but I’m past that! I never said we had no make one this second. Just listen, if you’re ever in trouble or need something, just say my name. No need for the whole summoning stuff because that’s just havoc. Here’s my proposal though: if you ever take up my offer, you owe me something. Trust me kid, it won’t be anything _too_ bad, like putting your body in harm’s way or something, and it won’t hurt anyone else. We can also talk and make a compromise or something, that’s how you mortals work, correct? Then we’ll do that.”

                A growl came from Dipper, he angrily stepped closer, his fright gone, “You’re a _demon._ What you’re saying is too good to be true! There has to be a catch, or you’ll take advantage of me—“

                “Okay, my turn to cut you off, kid.” Bill interrupted, “No, there’s no catch. I never said you had to take up the offer, but it’s up for grabs. It up to you what you wish to do.”

                The brown haired boy stared. He hated to admit it, but Bill was right. He never told him he had to take the deal, he could go his whole life without having to worry about the demon. He let out a sigh, rubbing his temples, “Fine, I’ll think about it.” He replied, making sure not to use any word related to _deal_.

                “Fantastic!” Bill gleamed, clapping his hands together. “I have to go,” he said with his eye never leaving Dipper, “I’ll be waiting for your call.” The voice that came out next was dark and possessive, “Goodbye for now, my dear Pine Tree.”


	2. Help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper discovers a strange man following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short and sloppy! I have to go to the doctors, but really wanted to update. Expect another chapter late today or tomorrow!

Dipper made his way down the dark, abandoned street of Gravity falls. He had his hands in the pockets of his shorts that reached slightly above his knees, feeling a little self-conscious. _He felt like he was being watched._

                Yes, Bill was normally the one to be watching his every move, but this feeling was different. He could feel a pair of eye scanning him up and down from behind him. He pulled out his phone, using the black reflective screen like a mirror. There he was.

                An older man, probably in his late 40s, was following him with a hungry look in his eyes. Dipper knew who he was, he was the local guy who always visited the Mystery Shack during Dipper’s shift. A creepy fellow who had something shiny hiding under his left sleeve. No, it couldn’t be . . . a _knife?_

                Dipper internally started freaking out. Ever since the beginning of this summer when he came back to his favorite town, there was a big news story about someone raping kids until they passed out, and cutting them up when he was done with them. Children under about 15 they said. _Dipper was 15, and it scared the living crap out of him_.

                He put the phone back in his pocket and continued his way, walking at an unnoticeable but faster pace. He created some more distance between him and the man.

                When the store was in his sights, he let out a sigh of relief. Making sure not to run, to make sure the figure thought he hadn’t been spotted yet, Dipper walked up to the shop and went inside.

                Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guy leaning against a post outside and staring at him. Dipper made his way to the back of the store, his breathing increasing rapidly. This was no time for getting a lightbulb, this was time for thinking how to escape from a disturbing stalker.

                His brain was working harder than it had all summer. Yes, he could fight supernatural beasts, but that was with the journal. He had no idea what the stalkers weaknesses were, and he never fought against a human before. He had no clue on what to do without the guy attacking him.

                _“Okay, I know we’ve had some problems with the whole ‘stealing your body thing and trying to take the journal’ thing, but I’m past that! I never said we had no make one this second. Just listen, if you’re ever in trouble or need something, just say my name. No need for the whole summoning stuff because that’s just havoc. Here’s my proposal though: if you ever take up my offer, you owe me something. Trust me kid, it won’t be anything too bad, like putting your body in harm’s way or something, and it won’t hurt anyone else. We can also talk and make a compromise or something, that’s how you mortals work, correct? Then we’ll do that.”_ Bill’s voice came to mind.

                No . . . he simply could not take that offer! It’s insane, even for him! He took another look outside and gulped, hiding behind the shelfs to be out of the man’s sight. This is what made him have second thoughts.

                Taking a deep, unsteady breath, he opened his mouth, “ _Bill Cipher, I need you.”_


	3. Follow My Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill meets Dipper, and comes up with a plan to help the young human.

                “You called, Pine Tree?” A soothing voice purred from behind him. Dipper quickly turned around, his ankles twisting together and making him fall backwards.

                A hand wrapped tightly onto his wrists and not so nicely yanked him up, making him collide into his saviors chest. Dipper blinked surprised, it all happened too fast, and he looked up.

                A man with bright yellow hair and sun kissed skin stared down at him with a smirk. He had on a light yellow T-shirt with stonewashed jeans, and eyepatch on one of his eyes, “Wow, have you gotten clumsier? This is the second time today I’ve had to save you from falling. Unless . . . you _want_ me to catch you?” The man teased, placing a hand on Dipper’s back and slowly letting it drift downwards.

                Dipper squeaked and pushed the strange fellow away from him, “What? I don’t even know you! Why would I want you to catch me! Besides, why do you know the nickname that demon calls me by— . . . oh.”

                “Figured it out, kid?” Bill taunted.

                A groan escaped from Dipper, “Dude, did you take over another human’s body? That is not okay, you can’t just break into someone’s body like that. I thought I taught you that when you took over mine, because that kind of stuff is personal.”

                Bill rolled his eyes, “I seriously don’t understand you humans and your whole _‘oh this is my body, oh it’s so personal only I can see how I look naked.’_ ” Bill said in an annoying manner.

                “Wait, I never said anything about being naked. Bill when you took over my body, did you look at yourself- myself? Whatever, you know what I mean!”

                Bill shrugged, holding his face with a boring expression, “Well it had been forever since I took over a body, I wanted to see if times had changed, if bodies have changed. As far as I could see, they didn’t.”

                The young boys face turned scarlet red and he covered it up with his hands, “Oh my god, you’re the devil itself. That is not okay, not okay at all. Don’t tell me you touched anything.”

                “Don’t stress over it, seriously. I didn’t touch anything, just observed. Oh, and by the way, I didn’t steal anyone else’s body. This is my own.”

                Dipper opened his mouth to retaliate but Bill covered the boy’s mouth with his hand, “Now before you ask how, let me explain in terms to where you petty humans could understand. Ever since the Society of the Blind Eye disappeared, I’ve been summoned more for deals. The more deals that I make, the stronger I become. It’s also based on what I’m offered in return. Someone fulfilling _my_ end of the deal gives me power. Understand?”

                Dipper gave a small nod, “So, basically since more people know who you are now, you’ve been getting more people asking for favors and deals, which give you more power? That makes sense, but how does that relate to your body?”

                “Correct. I would say you’re smart, but compared to my intelligence you’re dumber than a baby. For how it relates, it’s because I now have enough power to make my own vessel instead of taking another’s. Anyways, why did you call me here? I knew you would call me, but I didn’t expect it to be his soon.”

                Dipper sighed and gripped onto the demon’s sleeve, peeking out from behind the shelf and slowly pointing with his other hand to the guy outside, “That guy . . . he’s been following me this whole way with a knife. I think he’s that guy that rapes and cuts kids. I think I’m his next target.”

                Bill’s single eye flared red for a single second, a low growl coming from him, “I know that guy, I made a deal with him about 20 years ago. He never gave me my end of the deal, that dirt bag. I want to kill him, but first thing’s first, getting you back home safe. I know exactly what to do.”

                The teenage boy felt slightly calmer at the good news of being home _safe_. Before he could ask what the plan was, the dream demon slung an arm around his shoulder, dragging the boy with him as he walked.

                “W-What are you doing?” Dipper stuttered in shock, not knowing what the hell he was doing. Giving Dipper a slight squeeze closer to him, they walked outside.

                The stalker’s eyes drifted up upon the two in confusion. He had no idea the boy had someone with him.

                Under his breath, Dipper snapped, “Bill, seriously how is this going to help?”

                Ignoring the humans protest, Bill faced him, resting his hands on the young boy’s shoulders, “Shut up for a second and follow my lead, Pine Tree.”

                Dipper did the smart thing and closed his mouth, staring up silently at Bill with confusion. All too sudden, lips crashed onto his own.

 


	4. You're Worse Than the Devil Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill took something very important away from Dipper, and got a reaction he was not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter I've updated today!!!  
> I love where this fanfiction is going, and even though its sloppy and not well written, I love it. I'll probably cringe later, but who cares? Thank you for the two comments, which don't seem like a lot, but this story hasn't even been up for a full day, so this is amazing for that short of a time! I'm slowly trying to make the chapters longer, but that's based on how much I feel like writing at the moment. I am aware of some grammar mistakes, and things missing or taken out, but please bare with me! I'll try and fix them when I can, but for now they'll stay the same.  
> Please give me feedback!! That is what is making me excited to write, and the more feedback I receive, the more I feel like I'll love this story.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! And look at the tags, because they do happen to have some (maybe?) spoilers. Have a nice day~

                A bewildered sound escaped from the boy with brown hair, and he froze. His eyes were wide, and the demon’s eye was still opened slightly, staring at him with an almost hungry look.

                The stalker scoffed, watching the two. Bill looked over at him, glaring at the mad with one red, angry filled eye, still refusing to take his lips off Dipper’s.

                Finally the old man’s eyes widened in realization and pure fear. He screamed and ran off, yelling loudly in the distance, “Y-You damn demon!” That was the last the two heard before he disappeared into the darkness of the now quiet town.

                Checking once more to make sure he was no longer there, Bill pulled away from the other, “He’s gone kid, no need to worry no more – huh? Pine Tree?”

                Dipper’s face was red from anger, tears forming in his eyes. He looked the demon in his eye, glaring furiously. Bill snickered, sliding his hands in his pockets, “What’s with those tears? Come on, it’s not like it was your first kiss or something.”

                “Yes, it was!” The boy snapped, bringing his hand up to slap the demon. Before his hand made contact with his face, Bill caught him by his wrist.

                He gave a teasing whistle, “Wow, feisty. Okay, so? It was your first kiss, no big deal. What’s up with the tears? Humans are so weak, I swear to the god that doesn’t exist.” Bill said exasperated.

                “That’s because you’re a demon, you don’t understand! Ugh, I wanted to save that for someone special! I didn’t go through the teasing for not kissing someone for nothing, always being told that it’s a girl thing to save your first kiss. I wanted to have it with someone I care about, with someone that cares for me.” With that said, Dipper walked away with frustration.

                “Hey, Pine Tree, wait up!” Bill called out to him, trotting behind him, “I got you your stupid lightbulb you were supposed to get.” He threw it to Dipper who turned around for a brief second to catch the object.

                He gave a small “thanks” before walking away like before. He expected the not-so-triangle-now guy to leave by now, but he kept following the teen.

                With an infuriated sigh, he barked, “Now what do you want? Aren’t we done here?” Dipper snarled, keeping his sights forward.

                “No, not really. First of all, I’m making sure I walk you home safely.”

                “Oh, wow, how kind of you.” Dippers voice loaded with sarcasm.

                “Second, you owe me my end of the deal. I helped you out, now you need to return the favor.”

                Dipper’s body froze, he felt paralyzed. He had forgotten about that part altogether. He cautiously turned around, coming face to face with Bill. He gulped, his face becoming pale, “W-What? U-Uh, what is it you e-exactly want?” He stuttered out.

                “I don’t know yet,” Bill replied, continuing to walk forward to the Mystery Shack, “I’ll tell you when I decide something.”

                That only made things worse in Dipper’s mind. The fact he was thinking about exactly what he wanted did not seem good. He was probably going to decide on something horrible to destroy his sanity! That was definitely what it was, and Bill was probably thinking the worst way to literally make the boy insane. Shivers went down his spine as he continued to pace forward.

                For the rest of the walk home, they were silent and Bill slowed down his stride to match up with Dipper’s, making the two side by side. He knew there was something he wanted, something in the very back of his mind, but he didn’t exactly know what it was he wanted – no, needed. So for now, he would wait until then to tell paranormal lover what his end of the deal would be.

                They finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. “Hey . . . ,” Dipper’s voiced out quietly, “how come what we did counted as a deal? We never shook hands.” He turned his body slightly to face his companion of the night.

                Bill gave a small chuckle, looking back out of the corner of his eye, “The kiss. It holds a much stronger connection through a deal, but is a hassle to humans so demons don’t use that way much anymore. It makes a very powerful deal though, and could possibly make me at least five times stronger than a normal deal.”

                Dipper scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, “If it makes you stronger than a normal deal, why wouldn’t you use that method for every deal you make?” He asked in wonder, intrigued by this free information the all-knowing eye was offering him.

                Bill gave a slight kick at the dirt, staring at the ground. He didn’t bother to look up as he answered the other’s question, “Because if the other side of the deal doesn’t want the kiss, the deal would render useless, and could possibly make me slightly weaker.”

                “Then why would you kiss me?” Dipper immediately retaliated, “I didn’t want it.”

                The demon didn't answer his question. “G’night, Pine Tree. It’s late, go to bed.” Bill responded lightly, gentleness sneaking into the tone of his voice.

                “Wait—!” Dipper blinked and the demon was gone. All that was left was him in-front of the broken down Mystery Shack. The sound of crickets took over the boy’s ears, no longer was Bill there. No trace of him whatsoever.

                With a sigh, the underweight teenager walked to the front door, placing his hand on the knob. A soothing breeze drifted pass him, giving a small whisper into his ear, “See you soon, clumsy.”

                Dipper opened the door, and walked inside, not noticing the figure of a triangle watching him from the tree line.


	5. New Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a fear or thunderstorms. An unexpected visitor comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode of Gravity Falls was amazing! I love it. I did a little bit of evaluation on the episode, so if you want to check it out, here are the links: http://dog2467.tumblr.com/post/125806007544/okay-theres-something-else-i-discovered-and-want and http://dog2467.tumblr.com/post/125804164064/dungeons-dungeons-more-dungeons-review  
> Anyways, I did not expect to write this much today. I feel accomplished. Anyways, please comment! It really keeps me motivated, and I hope you appreciate the update!  
> I can't believe how well this story is doing for only being up for one day! I'm so excited for where this will end up. Enjoy the chapter!!!

                “Soooo,” A cheerful girl spoke, “who was that guy that walked you home last night?”

                Dipper choked on his cereal, bringing both hands to his throat as he coughed some of the cereal back into the bowl, “Mabel, _excuse you_? No one walked me home last night, are you starting to have those delusions again?”

                “Awe, come on bro! Don’t be so grumpy! It’s such a gorgeous day!” At that moment, thunder rumbled the house with a big boom. Dipper shrieked in surprise, and Mabel flinched slightly, “. . . okay, we’ve had better days, but let’s not let this stop us! Hey, hey, hey, I saw how you were acting with that guy last night. Dipper, are you bisexual?”

                His cheeks flared a slight shade of pink. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, “Mabel, there was _no one_ out there with me last night. Mind your own business anyways, will you? About the whole bisexual thing as well, I don’t know, okay? Can’t you just leave me alone?” Dipper retorted.

                Another crack of thunder with a lightning bolt took over the sky. Both twins flinched, and Dipper felt paralyzed for a second. “Mabel, I’m not feeling well. Can you please take my shift today?” He asked with pleading eyes.

                Mabel frowned and gave him a small nod, “Of course, rest up.”

                Dipper gave a weak and apologetic smile in her direction. He walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room.

                Mabel got out of her seat and grabbed both of their bowls, heading to the sink to clean them out before placing them in the dishwasher. A small sigh escaped her lips as she stared out the window, rain pounding against the glass.

                Stan peeked into the room, “Hey kid, Dipper isn’t going to be working today again, is he?” He questioned her.

                Mabel nodded and walked over to him, “Yeah, we both know how he is with thunderstorms. He won’t come out until tomorrow, probably. Don’t worry, I got his shift.”

                “Don’t you mean _we_ got his shift?” Stan grinned and ruffled her head, “We’re going to have to work extra hard today, you ready?”

                Mabel giggled and hummed, bouncing up and down in excitement, “Ready for action, sir! I love working at the Mystery Shack, all the cute boys are there!” She squealed and skipped off to the shop.

                “That’s my girl!” Stan cheered. Once she disappeared around the corner, his smile turned into a frown. He looked up the stairs to where the boy had gone. Ever since the beginning of last summer, Dipper had a fear of thunderstorms. No one exactly knew why, but whatever happened affected him greatly. He had panic attacks, so bad to the point he couldn’t breathe. He became paralyzed and would trembling in fear. The first time it happened, no one knew what to do. Even after the storm had left, he didn’t snap out of it until the next day.

                He had gotten better since then; now he would just flinch and feel sick. He usually locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. Luckily, since Mabel moved out into another room and slept in a separate place, the fact he locked himself in didn’t affect her. A year ago they had both decided it was time to separate, and both were happy to finally have their own rooms.

                A smile appeared on Stan’s face at the memory of their smiling faces. Times had changed, things became harder, and barely did he ever see a smile on his nephews face. It hurt, not just him but everyone who worked at the Mystery Shack. All everyone hoped was that one day, the smile would return on the young boy’s face.

                “Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called out from the other room, “We have a visitor.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Dipper closed all his blinds, turning the lights on, and blasting the music on his headphones that were placed firmly on his head. He did his best to drown the light and sound of the thunderstorm with all the appliances he had, but like always, even with all that he could still hear it. See it. _Feel it_.

                With his whole body trembling, he laid down on his side on the queen sized bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. He buried his face in the cushion, trying to calm himself down.

                Suddenly the music from his phone was cut off with the sound of ringing. He groaned and picked up the phone, peeking out and looking at the caller. “Sparkle Monster,” shined on the screen. He was slightly confused. She never called him on days like this, not unless it was something really important. He swore to god if they wanted him to get _another_ lightbulb, he would crack.

                He hit the accept button, taking his headphones off and bringing the cell to his ear, “What is it?” Dipper grumbled into the speaker.

                Mabel’s voice responded back, “I need you to unlock your door. I’ll explain later, but this is important. Look . . . I’m really sorry about all this, you know, if you just told me what was wrong maybe I could help you—!”

                “I don’t need help!” Dipper barked, slightly frustrated. Realizing his behavior immediately, he took a shaky breath, “M-Mabel, I’m sorry.”

                “Nah, it’s totally fine. Anyways, I’ll be up in a second. See you soon!” She hung up straight after that. Dipper frowned; he could tell her voice was strained compared to the excited tone like before. He sighed and got out of bed, unlocking the door of his bedroom. Once that was completed, he set himself back onto the bed, crossing his legs and waiting patiently.

                A minute later, the door slammed opened, “I have arrived!” Mabel’s cheerful voice exclaimed. She walked in, and Dipper’s eyes widened. Walking in right behind her was _him._ It was Bill fucking Cipher in his not-so-triangular form.

                The two walked up to the bed in-front of the teen. Dipper examined Bill warily, not taking his eyes off him to make sure the demon didn’t do any . . . funny business.

                Mabel, unknowing of the situation, gave her brother a bright smile, “This is Bill, Dipper. He has no place to go, and we couldn’t just leave a hot guy like him on the streets. For now, he’s going to be staying with us!” She gave a squeal in delight, “He’ll help us with the Mystery Shack for free, as long as we give him a place to say. Since we don’t have any free rooms . . . he’s going to . . . be staying with you.” She muttered a little nervously, frightened of the reaction she may receive from her twin.

                Bill, smiling innocently like nothing was wrong, looked back and forth between the two. Dipper let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples, “Sis, can you please leave us alone?”

                “Oh, o-of course!” Mabel exclaimed, thinking that the two would get along fine. Giving a small wave goodbye to the yellow haired male, she skipped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

                The room stayed silent for a second, before Dipper decided to speak up first, “Lock that for me.” He told the demon in a demanding tone.

                Bill whistled, “Wow, you’re giving a demon orders? I’m impressed. Sure, I’ll lock it, but don’t get used to me doing stuff for you.” He turned around and locked the door like Dipper had said.

                Dipper laid back down on his bed, facing the wall. He refused to talk to his new roommate, not wanting to get along with him at all. He felt the mattress weigh down while Bill sat down behind him.

                The mortal felt the demon’s piercing stare on his back, but ignored it. Reaching out for his phone, ready to put the music back on, the thunder cracked. Dipper flinched and brought his hands to his chest, his breathing rapidly increasing, a small whimper escaping his lips.

                Bill hummed, scooting closer, “Oh, that’s right. You’re scared of thunderstorms, right? I totally forgot that. Geez, so weak, all it is, it a loud sound with a flash of electricity, no big deal.”

                Dipper, feeling more frightened at the moment didn’t have anything to snap back with. He was too focused on trying to calm down again. He felt his heart beating rapidly as he clutched onto the front of his shirt. He _refused_ to have a panic attack with the dream demon right next to him. He took deep and unsteady breaths, but nothing was working. He felt vulnerable, and he hated it.

                Bill quietly observed him, “Wow . . . this really does bother you, doesn’t it, Pine Tree?” The demon found himself frowning at the other’s distress, which was weird because he usually loved to be the one to cause it. He hated hearing the boy whimper and cry. He assumed he hated it because he found it annoying.

                Not being able to handle it anymore, he reached out a hand a pet Dipper’s hair softly. In a hushed, calming way, he whispered to the other, “Go to sleep, kid.”

                With that, the kids eyes drooped and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Some advantages of being a dream demon allowed him to put people to sleep in the 3rd dimension when he held a vessel. He couldn’t turn it into something like sleeping beauty, but a couple of hours was good enough.

                A soft smile etched onto his face and he took a spot next to his companion, laying down and unconsciously wrapping his arms around the others waist from behind. “Sweet dreams.”


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better look on how Dipper's past on how he formed his fear of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent three hours on this and I'm tired. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I worked hard on this. Thank you for your comment's as well, they really motivated me!! I can't wait to see how you guy's like this.

_“Don’t hang out with him.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Didn’t you hear? He’s the supernatural freak and his sister has a delusional disorder, I think it’s called psychosis or something. I hear the last person who talked to them ended up in the mental hospital.”_

_Not true._

_“I also hear that their parents are weirded out by them, so in the summer they shove them over to another family member.”_

_Not true either, after that first summer, they were the ones that begged their parents to let them go back there._

_“What are their names?”_

_“Their names? Dipper and Mabel Pines.”_

* * *

 

_“How was school today, honey?” His mother’s soothing voice asked._

_Dipper gave a shrug, looking out the car window from the passenger seat, “Just like every other day. I won first prize in the Science Fair again this year.” He gave a small smile, trying to act happier to his mother, “How’s Mabel doing at the therapist?”_

_“Your father called not too long ago. They say that she’s improving miraculously.” Mrs. Pines exclaimed cheerfully, “You won first prize you said? That’s my brilliant Dipper! I’ll run to the store and we’ll get your favorite meal!”_

_“Actually . . . can we make Mabel’s favorite dinner instead? I don’t really need anything, and you said she’s improving, right? Then we should have her favorite breakfast for dinner to keep her motivated.” Dipper offered, not feeling the need to get himself anything special._

_Mrs. Pines perked up, giving multiple nods, “Of course. We’re almost home, so I’ll drop you off and run to the store. I’m going to need to stock up on the edible extra sparkly sprinkles and syrup for her pancakes later.” She pulled up the car into the driveway, putting it in park and looking over at Dipper, “Are you sure you don’t want anything?” She asked once more._

_“I’m positive.” Dipper gave a reassuring smile, grabbing his backpack and opening the car door. He got out and peeked his head in for a second, “I’ll start making the basic stuff.   Mabel will hopefully be done next week, right? Plus next week is the last week of school, and the day after schools out we’re taking the first bus to Gravity Falls. Then let’s make this an extra special dinner.”_

_“I forgot next week you’re heading back up to Stan’s place. Okay, just don’t burn yourself.”_

_Dipper got out and closed the door, giving a small wave goodbye and heading to the house. He took out his keys and opened the front door, opening it and heading inside._

_After taking his shoes off and putting them in the closet, he headed upstairs to his room to throw his backpack on the bed. Taking a single second, his eyes drifted over to his desk. A big grin grew on his face and he went over to the piece of furniture, crawling underneath and coming to a keypad placed on the top of the bottom part. His fingers swiftly put the code in, and moments later a drawer opened up, holding journal number three. Climbing back up from under the desk, he sat in his spinning chair and opened the journal._

_His breath halted and the sweet scent of old pages full of mysteries took over his senses. Rapidly flipping through the pages he remembered by heart, he suddenly stopped at one page. Staring silently at the page, his hand gently touched the name on the page: Bill Cipher._

_“Dipper? You home?” His sister’s voice echoed from downstairs. He hastily shut the journal and put in back in the secret drawer, pressing a single button to shut it closed._

_“Coming!” He yelled back to her, racing out of the room and down the stairs. Suddenly he slipped on the stairs, falling forward, “Mabel it’s happening again!” He yelled in fear, putting his hands in front of him and rolling down the stairs instead to avoid heavier injury._

_Rubbing his back with a groan, Mabel came to where he sat on the floor. She rolled her eyes playfully and giggles, reaching a hand out for her twin, “What have a told you about running down the stairs in socks, bro? Do you keep forgetting we have wood floors?” She teased._

_“Ha, ha.” Dipper pouted, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. He dusted off his knees, checking himself, “Okay, no sprains or breaks this time. Good. I don’t want to be injured for when we go back to Grunkle’s next week.”_

_Mabel put her hands on her hips and nodded in agreement, “Definitely.”_

_Both the twins walked side by side to the kitchen, “So,” Mabel cut in, “Mom told me that we’re having my favorite dinner tonight?”_

_Dipper beamed, “Yup! Mom thought it would be nice if we have a special dinner since we’re leaving again for the summer, and since you only have two more visits to the doctors.” He lied, not telling her the real reason was because he asked their mom to make her favorite food instead of his own._

_“Really?” Mabel smiled, tearing up a little bit happily. They rarely made her favorite meal for how expensive the things she liked were, the fact they were doing this for her made her feel . . . special, for once._

_“Of course, my dear sister!” Dipper sang, “The princess of the family deserves a dinner of royalty and sparkles.” He joked, holding an arm out for her._

_“Oh, my dear knight Pines! You sure know how to make the glitter princess happy.” She teased back, wrapping her arm around his._

_The stared at the other silently for a second, before cracking up. Tears formed in their eyes from laughter, and the two then went to help prepare for Mabel’s special night._

* * *

 

_Just where have those times gone?_

* * *

 

_A week had passed since that night._

_“I hear there’s going to be a thunderstorm today. Be careful, okay?” Dipper’s mother said as she dropped the twins off at the front of the school. Both the twins gave an “alright” and headed off to school._

_It was the last day of hell, and it was Mabel’s last day at the doctors. That meant Dipper was all alone at the end of the day without his twin. Before last period was when Mabel left, and it was only Dipper. The last day went by fast and smooth._

_The bell rang, signaling that is was summer vacation. Dipper, smiling brightly, threw away all his school stuff in the trashcan, giving a sigh of relief to have the pressure of grades off of him for several months._

_Walking out of the classroom, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and yanked somewhere, “What?” Dipper exclaimed confused and frightened._

_He was pushed onto the dirty ground at the back of the school. Groaning in pain, he looked up at his surroundings. His vision was blurred for a second, before it cleared up and he could see five boys in his grade standing around him._

_Thunder roared loudly in the distance, and small droplets of rain fell from the sky, “You’re such a freak!” The kid who seemed like the leader snarled, “Because of you, my parents are mad at me I’m not at the top of the grade!” He grabbed onto the front of Dipper’s shirt, yanking him up to come face to face with him._

_Dipper’s eyes widened in realization. He knew who this guy was. He was the richest kid at the school, Bryan Smith. His parents were strict, at least from what he heard. He was talented at the piano and was always at the top of grade. Except for this year. Dipper passed with flying colors, knowing almost everything about anything they taught. He was able to absorb information like a spouge, and it was easy to get A’s._

_Dipper stared at the boy, raising an eyebrow, “So . . . you’re jealous?” He questioned._

_Bryan cackled, shoving him back onto the ground, “Jealous? Who the hell would be jealous of you? I just think it’s about time we taught you a lesson. A lesson on not to mess with me and get in my way.” He looked over at each of the other boys and nodded to them, “You know what to do.”_

_Grinning evilly, the four boys walked up to Dipper. Two of them grabbed one of Dipper’s arms and pinned them down, a single big, fat kid sitting on his legs so he wasn’t able to move._

_He squirmed, growling, “Let me go! I didn’t do anything! It’s not my fault you aren’t as smart as me!” At that moment he realized there was no taking that back, it was too late._

_Bryan glared at the boy, snarling, “Break him.” He ordered the others._

_At those words, the last boy that didn’t have the job of pinning the boy down stood over him. He looked at him up and down, then a grin appeared on his face, “Turn him over guys, I have a great idea.”_

_Without question, the three turned Dipper over, who wouldn’t stop trying to get free and yelling at them to let him go. Once they secured him, the guy pulled out a knife and pushed Dipper’s shirt up, revealing his bare back._

_“Hey freak, we’re going to make some use of this storm. Every time you hear the sky crack, we’re going to dig this knife into that skin of yours. The louder the bang, the deeper and bigger the cut will be. Ready?”_

_Dipper frantically shook his head, tears streaming down his face, “Please, no! I didn’t do anything wrong! Just let me go, I beg of you!”_

_All of them laughed, “Awe, look, the baby’s begging. I can’t wait to get started.”_

_At that moment, the sound of the sky banging concluded the start of it all. Without hesitation, the guy dug his pocket knife into Dipper’s back._

_Each time it only seemed to become worse. It burned, stung, it was painful. Lines were etched throughout his whole back, crossing over one another. Dipper lost track of time. He wasn’t sure if the whole thing lasted five minutes or an hour. He did remember Bryan’s face though, staring at the whole thing in silence with no expression on his face. Watching Dipper break, little by little._

_Despite the bleeding, once they left he tried to get up. He took his shirt off, tearing it into what seemed like could be temporary bandages, and he wrapped them around him tightly to stop the bleeding. He grabbed his backpack, that only help a sweatshirt and a rain coat, putting those two on and texting his parent’s he would take the bus home._

_No one found out what happened to him that night._

_Bryan was not seen next year. After police discovering blood behind the school, Bryan’s parents made him transfer schools, claiming that the one he was going to wasn’t safe. Dipper grew a fear or thunderstorms and of Bryan that day. He refused to let it take over his life though, and did his best to forget it. One can only do so much though._

 

* * *

 

 

                Dipper opened his eyes, yawning and feeling himself pressed against something warm. Blinking in surprise, he looked up and came face to face with the dream demon.

                He squeaked and tried to get away, only to realize that Bill’s arms were wrapped securely around his lower waist. Bill happened to have his eyes closed, but the sound Dipper made had made him open his eyes, “Oh, Pine Tree, you’re finally up?”

                Dipper was squirming in the demon’s arms, trying to get out, “Y-yes! Now c-can you please let me go?” Dipper stuttered, pushing away from Bill’s chest.

                “No can do, Pine Tree.” Bill answered, “You see, I know what I want now.”

                Dipper found himself looking back up at him in surprise, eyes wide as they could be, “You do?” He asked, frightened of what he wanted.

                Bill nodded. He brought a hand up to Dipper’s chin, bringing his face closer to his own. He rested his forehead against the others, looking deeply into Dipper’s eyes, “I want you to fall in love with me.”


	7. Whims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on having this chapter longer, but you know, I like the shorter chapters, so I'm going to stick with that.  
> Thank you for the positive reviews, I hope for more comments. I'm surprised by how well this is doing for being out for only two days now, and I'm excited to your guys views on the chapter and upcoming ones!!  
> Anyways, enjoy.

                “ _Excuse you?_ ” Dipper immediately questioned, thinking that Bill had gone completely insane, “Why the hell would you want me to fall in love with you? _A demon?_ ” He exclaimed, slightly exasperated.

                Bill shrugged and gave him and “innocent” smile. He gently caressed the human’s face, admiring him, “I don’t know.” He muttered, “In fact, I am confused myself as to why I want a weakling to fall in love with me. All I know is that is what I want the most at this moment.”

                Dipper grumbled, he noticed Bill’s grip loosened, so he took advantage of that and pushed him away, sitting up on the bed and backing up to the wall, “I don’t want to fall in love with you! You’re crazy.” He growled, grabbing a pillow just in case the other tried to get near him, “Besides, what if I _can’t_ fall in love with? You can’t just fall in love with a random person, it takes time, and you have to fit to their type. You have to get to know them, and form a connection. Otherwise it’s pointless.” He pointed out.

                Bill sat himself up, scooting closer. Dipper brought the pillow up, ready to hit him with a cold glare. Bill got the message and put his hands up in mock surrender, freezing in the spot he was in, “I know that much, Pine Tree. That’s why, I want to go on dates—.”

                “ _Dates?_ ” Dipper interrupted.

                “Yes, dates.” Bill confirmed, “We can get to know one another and all that weird things you humans like to do. In return, though, you have to at least try and open up your feelings to me. The day you tell me, ‘I love you,’ well, let’s just say there may be a big celebration.” He shifted on the mattress, placing his feet on the ground and standing up.

                “ . . . “ Silence came from Dipper as he silently watched the demon roam around his room, examining little objects throughout the place. Dipper had started to think: he had made a deal, and all he had to do was try to fall in love. It wasn’t for certain that he would, so he had nothing to worry about.

                Letting out an aggravated sigh, he spoke up, “Fine. I made a deal after all, and I don’t wish to be on your bad side, so I’ll do it.”

                Bill smiled widely and dropped whatever he had been holding at the moment, lunging himself at Dipper to hug him, “OH PINE TREE!~” He sang.

                Dipper hit him with his pillow, smacking his face and making the demon lose his balance and fall back, “Why don’t I teach you a little something called personal space?”

 

* * *

 

 

                A couple days had passed since that night. All of them were getting accustomed to having another presence around all the time. The first day, Grunkle Stan was cautious of the man, but after seeing how well he worked at the Mystery Shack, and how many people he attracted for his looks, the suspicion slipped over his mind. They made an extra several hundred bucks easily everyday thanks to the blonde.

                Dipper, on the other hand, seemed to have the opposite effect. After the first time he slept with Bill, pressed against him, he barely got any rest. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was sickly pale. They decided for the time being, he would be the person behind the scenes cleaning everything. He was not pleased by the new position. He missed being able to work more out in the open, leading tours and even sometimes Stan allowed him to share actual stories of his times spent in Gravity Falls. Now stuck with a broom, it was impossible, and he almost never had a break either.

                Another thing that stressed Dipper, was the fact that when he got to finally sit down, he always heard a voice singing “Pine Tree” and skipping near him. Apparently, the demon asked if his break times could be at the same time as his own. Grunkle Stan, assuming they were just becoming good friends, didn’t question it and allowed Bill to take the break times he wanted as long as he kept working hard on the job.

                He was tired of it all. Dipper hated cleaning. Outside of the Shack, he was irritably sweeping the fallen leaves and dirt off the porch. Once it was finally clean, a big gust of wind blew out of nowhere, piling leaves and dirt right back onto the area. Dipper let out a frustrated screech and threw the broom onto the ground.

                Taking a peek inside, he noticed everyone busy with their jobs. The forest was so close to him. All he had to do was take a few steps, and he would be at the tree line. He hadn’t been there in forever, he _needed_ to go and explore. He needed to add new things into his own journal he kept along with journal three.

                He was tired of either working or sleeping (or in his case, watching Bill in case he tried to do something he shouldn’t be), and because of that, he ignored anything holding himself back and left his post, going into the forest of the unknown.

                Bill was the only one who noticed the disappearing boy.

 

* * *

 

 

                Trudging through the piles of leaves and stick, he made his way through the place he considered his home. A place of adventure, where no one was there to judge him, where he could feel the nature surrounding him—

                “Hey, where ya going, Pine Tree?”

                _And a place where Bill lived most of the time._

                Dipper groaned and turned around to face the figure. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he sighed, “How’d you know I was here?”

                Bill walked closer to him and gave a simple shrug, “I saw you leave, simple as that. What are you doing out here when you’re supposed to be working?”

                The young boy crossed his arms, huffing, “I was so tired of both working and then staying up in my room all night. Because I was put on cleaning duty, I’ve gotten almost no time to myself, especially since Grunkle Stan extended working hours because business has been booming.” He sat down on a nearby log and looked down, kicking at the dirt, “I love working there, but not all the time, especially in that position. Summer is supposed to be my escape, but now it’s just turning into hell.”

                Bill hummed and sat next to Dipper on the log, making sure to keep his distance in order not to freak the boy out, “I’m sure nothing could be more hell than that one day last year, the day that you’ve told nobody about.”

                Dipper growled, snapping his head towards Bill, “How do you know about that?” He snapped, leaning slightly forward towards the blonde.

                He looked over at him with an expressionless face, “Your dream several nights ago. That was enough to tell me everything I needed to know of why you were scared of thunderstorms.”

                Clenching his fists, Dipper looked down in defeat. He slouched over, feeling exposed by the fact the . . . _thing_ he hated most in the world knew not just his weakness, but the cause of it. He could read him like a book, and Dipper loathed feeling so vulnerable.

                Bill immediately noticed how the human was uncomfortable, and rubbed his chin, thinking of different ways to lighten the atmosphere he darkened. A big grin appeared on his face, spreading all the way to his cheeks. He looked like he had thought of the best idea in the world, and suddenly grabbed both of Dipper’s hands with his own, bringing them close to his own chest.

                Dipper squeaked in surprise, suddenly being lurched towards Bill. Blinking confused, he tried pulling his hands away. Bill had a strong grip on them, and stared at the other, “Let’s go on a date.”


	8. Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyy so I know it's been a couple of months, and I'm really sorry for that! I spent my whole day today working on this, so I really hope you like it! I'm not exactly pleased with how it turned out, but there's only so much I can do. Please give me your thoughts on the story, I love reading all of your opinions! Well, have a good day, and I hope you enjoy~

                Dipper presented him with a dumbfounded look, giving a slight glare, “You ruin my mood, then ask me out on a date. You really need to learn more about creating a good mood, Cipher.”

                Bill rolled his eyes, letting go of his hands. He leaned back on log slightly, luckily having enough room to place his hands behind him to hold him up, “I know very much about that kind of stuff, Pine Tree. It’s because I ruined your mood, I want to take you on a date. It’s to redeem myself. You agreed on trying to fall in love with me, we made a deal. Seeing how you’re not going back to work anytime soon, you have no excuse to decline my offer.” He gave a toothy grin, making the young brown haired boy slightly irritated.

                With a frustrated sigh, Dipper nodded his head slightly, “Fine.” He mumbled, upset by the fact there was no other option, and that he had to force himself to _enjoy_ the whole thing.

                Bill smiled flirtatiously at Dipper, grabbing his wrist and pulling them both up and off the log, “Let’s go on an adventure, Pine Tree.”

               

* * *

 

                Dipper found himself walking down a narrow forest path with the dream demon. He found the path a little _too_ narrow for his liking. Their shoulders were only mere inches apart, and the teenage boy felt nervousness building up in his chest. Birds chirped around them, sunlight shining through the green trees.

                “What’s your favorite band?” Bill asked, looking forward to where they were heading.

                “Huh? Why are you asking?” Dipper questioned, looking up at him suspiciously, “Besides, if you really wanted to know, couldn’t you have just gone through my mind?”

                The golden-haired boy shrugged, “Yeah, I could, but that’s no fun. I’d rather get to know you by us having an actual conversation.”

                Dipper fell silent for a moment, not sure on what to do. Maybe if he answered the questions, this date would go by faster, is the thought that went through his mind. “Fall out boy,” He answered, “My favorite song by them is _Fourth of July_ and _Jet Pack Blues_.”

                “Favorite thing to do?”

                “Hang out with Mabel at the Mystery Shack and writing.”

                “What do you write about?” Bill asked.

                “The adventures I’ve experienced here in Gravity Falls, but I change the names so that I can hopefully one day publish it as an original story.”

                “Am I in the story?”

                With hesitance, the brown-haired boy muttered, “ . . . Yeah. My writing’s sloppy, but if you honestly want to read it I can show you later.”

                “That would be fantastic, Pine Tree!~” The demon sang, smiling widely.

Silence fell back between them. The back of Dipper’s hand accidentally touched Bill’s, and a visible blush etched onto his face, “Sorry-!” Bill, however took that as an invitation, and took his hand in his. The mystery lovers mouth was agape, about to protest but remembered he had to have an open mind. With a small grumble, he locked his fingers back with the demons. His free hand rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his face staying a deep red.

                Bill could see his blush from the corner of his eye, but decided not to poke at it. He felt an abnormal warm smile form on his face, which only brought more questions he hadn’t received any answers for yet. He remembered when he first laid eyes on the boy three years ago. He was smart, the demon could tell that, but at the same time he was naïve. However, something about him felt different when compared to others he had his sights on. There was something behind those eyes of curiosity; determination. Pure determination that put Bill on the edge of his seat every time the boy came into range of a supernatural being.

                When the boy turned fourteen, something hit Bill like a rock. His Pine-Tree changed, but _why_? It bothered the demon to a great extent, yet he didn’t know why. They seemed like minor changes such as him not smiling as much and he didn’t seem as thrilled when coming to the town he appreciated so much. He didn’t notice how much had changed until the very first thunderstorm of the summer came. While spying on his precious boy, he noticed him thrashing around in the bed. Mabel and Stan had been by his side, trying to calm him down while hot tears streamed down his face.

                That moment was a big shock to the demon. It had only been nine months, which felt like five minutes to the immortal being, and yet Dipper seemed like a whole different person. That innocence he had seemed to have disappeared, nowhere to be found, and the boy had experienced something he wish he hadn’t.

                That night, Bill ventured into the brown-haired boy’s mind that night, looking for the source of his fear. The demon wasn’t expecting to see hell that night. He hadn’t expected to hear the terrified screams of Dipper as his back was given new scars every lightning struck. This whole thing didn’t settle well in the demon’s stomach, and as he usually would be laughing at something like this, he found himself wanting to hug the poor boy.

                This strange feeling of wanting to comfort a weakling actually frightened him. It wasn’t normal, demons didn’t have such feelings for others except for their soulmates. The whole concept of soulmates made Bill laugh, and demons mates were often killed before they were found. A demon had one change to find theirs, if their mate was killed as a baby then there was nothing they could do. However, those who met their soulmates gained a tremendous amount of power, which was why in a way Bill kept the idea in the back of his mind. Once a demon and their soulmate come together, the mortal becomes immortal to forever stay by the demons side.

                Thoughts of Dipper being his soulmate crossed his mind several times after that since the boy always seemed to give Bill feelings he never experienced before. They were too humane for his liking, he was turning soft. He avoided Dipper after that.

                When the teen came back for his fourth summer in Gravity Falls, Bill noticed right away. He was so compelled just to _see him_. To see how he grew, changed. That was when he made the deal, and it led up to the point they are at now.

                Back to present time, Dipper looked over at Bill, his heart beating from his hand fitting in the golden-haired demons hand. “What are we going to be doing?”

                Bill gave a toothed-grin, lightly yanking Dipper a little closer to him, “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

 

* * *

 

                “You’re so annoying,” Pacifica stated, “I can’t believe I have to deal with you all summer.” A huff escaped her lips as she crossed her arms.

                “Oh, come on, Pacifica. You know you’re _thrilled_ to have me.” The dirty-blonde boy teased, laughing as she smacked his shoulder. “Stop hiding what you really feel!~” He wrapped a single arm around her, pulling her closer.

                “Oh my god, Bryan, stop or your gayness will rub off me.” She groaned, trying to push him away.

                Bryan snorted, her words only giving him more motivation to annoy the daylights out of her, “Hey, at least I accept my gayness. You, however, just ignore it totally!”

                “That’s because I’m not gay!” Pacifica shouted in fury, finally able to get out of his grip, “And I honestly don’t know where you got the idea that I am.”

                “I’ve seen you when you sleep. You literally hug a pillow in your sleep, kissing it and moaning ‘Oh Mabel~ You’re such a good kisser~’” He hugged himself, making mock kissy sounds.

                Pacifica found her whole face turning red, “Y-You’re joking! I-I don’t do that!” She found herself stuttering the words from embarrassment.

                “So, when do I get to meet this Mabel? Is she hot? Oh, I’m sure she is since you’re such a picky person. Mrs. Green-beans-not-too-soggy-or-crunchy.”

                “This summer is going to be literal hell with you here with me. And . . . Mabel is actually coming over today. We used to not get along, but now we’re pretty good friends after a turn of events. Since we’re hosting a party soon, she’s going to show me an outfit she made for me for the event.” She summarized, “When she comes over, please don’t be as embarrassing as you are now.”

                Bryan rolled his eyes, “Fiiiiiiine.”

                “PAZ!” A loud voice shouted, the sound echoing throughout the mansion. A sigh escaped the blonde girls mouth, a small smile forming on her face as she saw Mabel skipping over to where her and her cousin were.

                “Hey, Mabes. How did the outfit turn out?” Pacifica asked.

                “It turned out better than expected! Hm?” Her head turned towards the other presence in the room, “Who are you? You look familiar.”

                “Wait, aren’t you Mabel Pines?” Bryan asked, “Because we went to the same school I believe about a year or so ago. My parents made me transfer schools after the whole blood incident. It’s nice to meet you again, my name’s Bryan Smith.”

* * *

 

                “Seriously, we’ve been walking for a good fifteen minutes. How much longer is this going to take?” Dipper complained, whining as he felt himself slouching.

                “We’re almost there. Actually, close your eyes since we’re not even a minute away.” Bill ordered.

                “You’re kidding. Okay, fine, I’ll do it, just don’t do anything funny.” He closed his eyes, almost immediately loosing balance and tripping right into the demons back with a thump.

                Bill chuckled, “Wow, you are a clumsy one. Allow me to help you out.” With that, he scooped up Dipper, carrying him bridal-style. Dipper immediately tried to retaliate but Bill shushed him, “Trust me, we’re almost there.” Dipper gave up, letting his body go limp in Bill’s arms while he kept his eyes closed. Dipper lazily rested his head on the demons shoulder, waiting for when he could open his eyes.

                Bill felt the heart of his vessel beating faster, a small blush forming on his tan cheeks. What was this feeling, he couldn’t help but wonder. It felt so nice being this close to Pine-Tree, he couldn’t help but think. Having his tiny head resting on his own shoulder, their faces so close to one another. He had the urge for more physical contact than this, which weirded Bill out. Shaking his head, he continued forward. “We’re here.” Bill told Dipper, setting him back down on his feet.

                When the brown-haired boy opened his eyes, he gasped. What he saw was something he never saw ever before. There was a small lake, but in the center of it was a tree, the leaves different colors. The tree was like a rainbow, and each leaf seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. “B-Bill this is amazing! I- thank you so much for showing me this. Oh, I need to put this into the journal!” Dipper quickly took the journal out with a pen, sketching a picture and writing a detailed description of the abnormality.

                Bill watched him with a fond smile. The feeling of being close to him was coming back, and Bill didn’t know whether to act on instinct or to ignore this new mysterious feeling. He felt himself starting to tap his foot, trying to ignore the instinct, but it became too strong when Dipper gave a yawn with a small sound that filled Bill up with excitement.

                Out of nowhere, Dipper felt himself pinned against a tree, the journal dropped out of his hands and onto the dirtied ground. Bill’s single eye turned into a deep red, looking like a predator out to get his prey. All to suddenly, Bill trapped Dipper into a passionate kiss.


End file.
